


Fleeting Image

by CaveCanary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveCanary/pseuds/CaveCanary
Summary: There is a ghost in the BunkerFleeting and fairWhose presence is so faintYou’d hardly know he was there.
Kudos: 1





	Fleeting Image

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. It's feeling sad about Cas hours, so I wrote a little poem to help me cope. I hope you enjoy!

There is a ghost in the Bunker  
Fleeting and fair  
Whose presence is so faint  
You’d hardly know he was there. 

With a coat of beige  
And wings of spilled oil  
He wears a grim countenance  
His mind in constant toil. 

Yet despite his anguish  
His hands are gentle  
Touch so fleeting  
Yet oh so sentimental. 

He wanders the halls  
In the dead of night  
Soothing the dreams  
Of those filled with fright. 

The occupants of the Bunker  
Are aware of his presence  
Yet still act as though  
His form is but evanescence. 

He claims to be impelled  
By his duty so sacred  
Yet truly he’s exorcised  
By his whims of self-hatred. 

With a flick of his coat  
And a creak of the door  
He flees from his roost  
His presence no more. 

One of the occupants  
When fraught with despair  
Calls out to him but  
He ignores their prayers.


End file.
